Ochaco Uraraka
Ochako Uraraka (麗日お茶子, Uraraka Ochako) is a student of U.A.'s Class 1-A and is one of the protagonists of Boku no Hero Academia. Appearance Ochako has shoulder-length brown hair and big round brown eyes. She sports 2 long locks of hair beside her face and a short bob at the back. She has little pads on the top of each of her fingers, similar to the pads on an animal's paws, which are used to activate her Quirk. Her hero costume consists of a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her quirk's drawback.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 6 Omake Personality Ochako is an outgoing, lively person who thinks about everything positively. She gets excited over little things very easily and has a habit of overreacting, such as her doing a spit take or doing extremely funny expressions. She can also be inadvertently blunt sometimes. Despite this, she has occasions where she takes on an extremely determined, focused and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it, which can come as a surprise to those around her. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, she is unwavering, even in the face of overwhelming force. She is also quite honest, deciding not to hide her pursuit of heroism being primarily for money, despite her embarrassment over admitting so. She does this with pride, knowing that it's for her parents' benefit. Quirk and Abilities Zero Gravity (無重力 Zero Gurabiti): Ochako's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity, such as making objects weightless or making objects float. With this Quirk, she is also able to fly, though this ability is limited. A drawback to this Quirk that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result. *'Skill Release' (解除 Kaijo): Ochako presses her finger tips together and makes whatever she has touched stop floating. This move was first used when she saved Izuku Midoriya from falling to death during the entrance exam. *'Home Run Comet' (彗星ホームラン Suiseui Hōmuran): After applying her Quirk's power of making objects weightless to some rubble and a pillar, Ochako then uses the pillar to hit the rubble at her enemy. This move was first used to distract Tenya lIda during the Battle Trial. Hand-to-Hand Combat: While Ochako was working with Gunhead, he taught her about martial arts. Because of this, she now knows many forms of grappling, take downs and throws. Ochako is skilled in martial arts as she can easily dispatch an opponent that tries to stab her or to incapacitate them as shown with Himiko. Equipment Hero Costume: All aspects of Ochako's Hero Costume was made for the sole purpose of helping minimize the negative affects of her Quirk. *'Uraraka Helmet:' This equipment reduces stimulation of the semicircular canals located inside each ear. *'Uraraka Wrists:' This equipments interior contains a device that clamps down and releases like a blood pressure gauge, stimulating the pressure points around the wrist area that suppress nausea. *'Uraraka Neck:' This equipment stimulates the pressure points around the neck area, thereby reducing headaches and the like. *'Ochachaka Leg:' This equipments design was to break her fall from elevation. The sole at her toes is equipped with a shock absorbing cushion and her heel contains a reinforced spring, also to soften the shock. Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Out of the class, she seems to be the closest with Izuku and she clearly respects and has faith in his judgment and decisions. On the other hand, Izuku trusts Ochako and enjoys being around with her; Izuku was sad to see Ochako lose to Katsuki and defended her from Katsuki's accusations. Ochako and Izuku's friendship with each other began mainly after she was saved by Izuku during the Entrance Exam and from then on, they have interacted regularly, becoming best friends. She has no idea that Izuku has a crush on her, but at the same time, there have been many subtle hints that Ochako may also have a crush on him as well, such as how she gets jealous when Mei talks to Izuku too much. During the End of Term Test, Yuuga asked Ochako if she loves Izuku, to which she replied by blushing and holding her face with complete embarrassment, showing that she does indeed have a crush on Izuku. However, due to her insecurities about her feelings, she would usually run away whenever she is alone with Izuku or completely deny it in an over exaggerated way. Tenya IIda Since they're both friends with Izuku, they became friends with each other too. They surprisingly get along together very well and often end up in situations together. They always have each other's backs during battles. Trivia * Her name comes from ウラビティ (uravity), グラビティ (gravity) without the "g", making Ura (麗, urara), bi (日, that can also be read as ka), tea (茶, read as cha). * Her name Uraraka means "bright, beautiful", and Ochako "tea child". * Ochako is student No. 5 in Class 1-A. * Ochako ranked 3rd during the Entrance Exam and 10th during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. * In the First Popularity Poll, Ochako ranked 4th, currently making her the most popular female in Boku no Hero Academia. * Ochako loves Japanese food and mochi and likes the starry sky. * While her name was spelled as Ochako in a character illustration on the official manga website, it is spelled as Ochaco on both the anime website and PVs. * Ochako ranks 13th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida) "So I'm going to be a hero. I'll make that money... So that my mom and dad can have easier lives!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22, Page 13 References Site Navigation ru:Очако Урарака Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Uraraka Family Category:Emitters